


You just had to get hurt!

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Tumblr idea, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ow! That hurts!” Natasha hissed as Maria was trying to hold her leg still to make a makeshift splint. </p>
<p>“Well I wonder why.” Maria replied as glaring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just had to get hurt!

“Ow! That hurts!” Natasha hissed as Maria was trying to hold her leg still to make a makeshift splint.

“Well I wonder why.” Maria replied as glaring at her.

“Well we got the bad guy didn't we?”

“Yeah, after you jumped off a five story building, injured your leg, then proceeded to limp on said injured leg making it worse.” Maria stated as glaring at the her.

Natasha just smirked as she watched the assistant director do her work.

“You do know we have med teams that can do that?”

“Yes, I know that, however we are a mile from our extraction point and you are in no shape to walk that.”

Natasha laughed at the answer. She knew she could make it, she's had worse however the brunette was stubborn. That and she never really trusted anyone else to handle Natasha but herself. Even if Maria wouldn't admit it Natasha knew all of this. They have been together for over four years. She knew when Maria was nervous and this time she knew it was not about the mission.

“What did the agency say?” Natasha sighed as leaning back.

“They said it we still have to wait for the paperwork to go through.”

“You would think with jobs like ours the paperwork would be a quick thing.” Natasha said with a slight pout.

“You would think. I just... I am just nervous.... This is all becoming so real. Are we even ready?” Worry filled Maria's eyes as she busied herself with Nat's splint.

Natasha sighed as leaning forward, placing a hand on her wife's shoulder. “We are more than ready. We have talked about this for over a year. Soon enough we will have a little one of our own. You will be a great mom Maria. And no before you say anything about messing it up, I promise you that you wont okay? Look at me.” Maria looked up into green eyes.

“We can do this, compared to what we've dealt with in the past this will be a cake walk.” Natasha said with a smile. “Besides, look at Clint, he isn't the brightest bulb in the package and look at his kids.”

Maria snorted at that. She knew Natasha was right. She knew that much, it still didn't help that the smaller woman was injured. Maria put pressure on the redhead's leg as staring at her. The action caused Natasha to hiss in pain.

“That's for getting hurt before we can get a kid.” Maria declared as looking up the sky at the sound of the quinjet. Natasha knew she deserved that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and just had to write about it! I just... I am pretty sure it got away from me?


End file.
